1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for a golf ball, and more particularly, to a case for a golf ball in which a golf ball is separately contained so that the golf ball can be easily carried and kept in an optimal state with no discoloring of nor damage to the golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical golf ball has a white surface with dimples formed thereon for the purpose of reducing air resistance. The outer surface of a golf ball is formed of Balata(trademark) or lonomer resins having superior elasticity. If the outer surface of a golf ball is exposed to external air or moisture for a long time, the color of the ball fades away and the elasticity and rotational force thereof are lowered so that some of the original performance is lost.
Also, while a golfer plays a golf game on a large golf course having a drivers environment, since a golf ball may be damaged by hitting against hindrances such as trees or falling into a pond, or may even get lost, the golfer usually carries extra balls, just in case.
A typical golf ball package is a box type golf ball case containing a dozen golf balls in four sleeves, each sleeve containing three golf balls. Thus, when necessary, the golfer takes one or two golf balls out of a sleeve in the golf ball case and keeps them in a pocket while putting the other balls in the golf ball case in a golf bag.
When a golf ball is not lost during play and is kept in use, the balls kept in a pocket or golf bag are placed again in the golf case and kept for a long time. However, once the conventional golf ball case is opened, external air or moisture intrudes into the case to fade the golf ball and lower the elasticity of the ball so that the performance of the ball is lowered for the long run. Also, while carrying the extra balls in the pocket or golf bag, since there is no method to protect the balls, the balls fade even more or are damaged, or the elasticity of the balls is deteriorated.
To solve the above problems, a conventional rectangular golf ball case having a cover and a box having a superior seal feature for keeping about three golf balls has been used. However, when the cover is open, the external air still affects the balls remaining in the case, and a golfer should inconveniently carry about two extra golf balls in a pocket with the golf ball case or in the golf bag.
Thus, once the conventional golf ball case is opened, the discoloring and the lowering of the elasticity of the remaining balls can not be prevented. Also, while a golfer carries the balls, the discoloring and lowering of the elasticity and rotational force cannot be prevented. Furthermore, it is inconvenient to carry the box type golf ball case which is large to protect the golf balls while the golfer carries them.
Also, when a golfer does not play frequently, the open balls are kept while being exposed to the external air for a long time. Furthermore, since it is difficult to discern how long a ball has been exposed, some balls are kept for a long time without being used, which may deteriorate the performance of the balls.
Since 99% or more golf balls are packaged by using cardboard, even if the case is not opened, the performance of balls kept in the case naturally deteriorates. That is, as shown in FIG. 5, for the golf balls packaged in a conventional cardboard golf ball case, regardless of whether the balls are specifically designed for long distance or high spin (distance purpose balls and spin purpose balls), the loss in distance increases according to the passage of time so that, after 18 months have passed, the loss in distance is about 10 to 15 yards.
To solve the above problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a case for a golf ball having a body containing a single golf ball and a cover for completely cutting off external air, which enables a golf ball to be kept from external air and moisture so that a golf ball can be kept for a long time without lowering its performance.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a case for a golf ball in which bodies are connected and a cutting line is formed between the bodies so that a user can detach as many bodies containing balls as the user wants and carry the balls, and in which since a body is formed of a light material and has a spherical surface and a cover formed of an aluminum thin film so that bodies containing balls can be conveniently carried and kept.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a case for a golf ball for preventing a golf ball from being shaken by external impacts and having protrusions on the inner surface of the body for reducing an area of contact with a golf ball, or a soft bag serving as a buffering and secondary sealing element, so that damage to the golf ball while carrying the ball can be prevented.
The corner portions of each case should be rounded so as not to cut the hand of a user when kept in pocket.